


Teeth

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Open Relationships, Oral Fixation, Podfic Welcome, Prostitution, The Angel/Stolas is purely physical not romantic, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Angel never knew he was into that but fuck if he wasn't noticing now.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: YCTH!Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 28
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a bit before Angel switches to cam-work so thats why he's still doing field-work. 
> 
> Also half of this was written while I was at work with Electric Boogaloo playing, directly followed by Footloose so while I wanted to write Angel pegging Stolas I couldn't keep a straight face and gave up.

Angel knew all about kinks. It was literally his job to know. He'd been asked to do all sorts of weird shit and the fact that he was in Hell only meant the metaphorical scale of what counted as weird was constantly growing. He didn't work with piss, shit, or vomit. He also didn't show his feet, ever. But that was usually about where his limits stayed and everything else was a matter of money. That didn't mean he was into everything he was asked to do, usually just indifferent. He was rarely surprised anymore, aside from when one of the fresher fallen made their way into his mental tally chart. Angel knew what he was personally into though, and it hadn't deviated much since dying. 

Given all of this, it came as quite a surprise when Angel caught Alastor in a very rare yawn, large sharp teeth glinting in the dim light provided by the fireplace, and was struck with a very strong need to touch them. Alastor hadn't even been doing anything to warrant the attention. He was just sitting in his rocking chair, rocking himself gently as well as Angel seeing as the spider was halfway curled in his lap and halfway hanging off the chair due to sheer leg length. Nuggets was wedged somewhere between Alastor's thigh and the arm of the chair, under Angel's knee. They were listening to a soft, slow jazz collection while Alastor tapped out the melody with his fingers along Angel's arm, but that bit of tactile attention was the norm by now. There was absolutely no reason for Angel to be having the very vivid flight of fancy about counting his husband's teeth entirely by feel.

"Y' starin' sha." Alastor commented after his teeth clicked shut. 

Angel shivered. Alastor misread the cause of it. 

"I'll get'cha de afghan." Alastor offered, shifting Angel from his lap to go get the loosely knitted blanket from the basement where Angel had last used it to snuggle into while he watched Alastor work. 

Angel let him go, allowing Alastor to believe he'd just been cold if only just to have a moment to get a hold of himself. Honestly, what the fuck even was that? Musical snuggle time was not the time for metaphorical no-reason-boners. He wrote it off as being pent up after a moment's thought, shrugging and deciding to up his client quota. He didn't actually _have_ a quota since he wasn't working for anyone but himself. Still, if he was that worked up over seeing his husband yawn then he definitely needed to get something out of his system.

Before he could overthink much more Alastor was back with the blanket, cocooning him in it, and then it was back to music and snuggling and Alastor pretending he wasn't falling asleep.

It wasn't just biting, Angel decided after a very much overly expensive visit with a very tall owl with quite possibly the dirtiest mouth he had ever heard and that was saying a lot with Angel's experience. Stolas bit plenty, but had no teeth. The beak did absolutely nothing for more for Angel than biting normally did. 

"If you left marks my husband's gonna be fuckin' pissed." Angel said, stepping into the ridiculously large and open bathroom to check himself over in the mirror. A smudge of dark red at his shoulder and a few scratches along the back of his thigh caught his attention.

"Sneaking around, are you?" Stolas asked, still sprawled over the bed on his back.

"No he knows what I do. He just don't like me gettin' hurt." Angel shrugged, unclipping the harness for the strap on he'd been wearing and tossing the dildo in the sink. "Motherfucker tryin' to rip my leg off..."

"Oh I barely grazed you." Stolas scoffed, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

"If that's a graze I'd hate to see what you think an actual scratch is." Angel huffed, planting his leg up to plant a knee on the counter to pull out the vibrator he had in him. It was still on, so it was quite loud against the porcelain of the sink. He clicked it off and filled the sink with hot water to wash both toys. 

Stolas watched him the whole time, openly curious. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to grant me another hour?"

"You paid for four." Angel warned, getting his toys washed and putting them in their respective bags befor putting both bags in a larger one. "My hips are fuckin' numb." 

"Just for a chat!" Stolas assured.

"You been chattin' the whole four hours." Angel snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "Ain't your wife due home soon?" 

"She hasn't cared who I invite to my bed for several centuries now. It's just a marriage of status and I'd honestly prefer a lowly imp over her in any case." Stolas dismissed dryly. "I've had an imp here actually! He's crude and I had heard that imps were rather pitiful but in proportion to the rest of him he has an incredibly enormous co--"

"Good for you. If I ain't home by two in the mornin' there's gonna be a massacre. Nobody wants Smiles to have to come lookin' for me." Angel rolled his eyes, pulling his clothes on and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine…" Stolas hooted in a mockery of sadness. "Leave me to my lonely misery then."

Angel smiled and shook his head, heading out but almost immediately turning around. "I have a question, actually. You're into weird shit." 

"I may have an answer." Stolas allowed.

"How far up the freak scale is it…" Angel began, hesitating a bit before finishing. "...that I want to play with my husband's teeth?"

"Personally, teeth fascinate me but I don't have any so I suppose that should be expected. For you though, fanged as you are… difficult to say. Elaborate?"

"Okay it's like… I don't wanna fuck his mouth. Actually kinda but that's not tooth related and he don't go for fuckin' anyway."

"Odd, given he's tethered himself to a whore." Stolas remarked.

"Shut the fuck up. Listen. I don't wanna fuck teeth I just wanna shove my hands in his mouth and wow that's probably just as bad. Does that count as fuckin'? We've done some shit that sorta counts as one way fuckin' cuz he just hates being messy. Jizz and spit are both out." 

"You just answered yourself."

"Huh?"

"You said 'Spit is out.' just now." Stolas clarified.

"Yeah, mine is." Angel huffed. "It could be different if it's his."

"Offer to brush his teeth then and see how that goes." Stolas waved a hand. "Clearly cleanliness is a priority of his? He will view it as a favor and you get to touch his teeth all you want."

"You're a fuckin' genius Princey." Angel praised.

"I am aware." Stolas hooted, standing to escort Angel to the door despite being stark naked. "Best not to miss your curfew, hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes home and Alastor worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot is becoming a threeshot cuz i got derailed

Angel got home just about five minutes before two which was a stroke of good fortune. Alastor was the type to view early as on time and on time as late. Angel tossed his bag by the door, crouching to give Nuggets a scratch when they greeted him, and quickly made his way toward the bathroom to wash off.

"Not so fast, darling." Alastor's voice stopped him.

Angel cursed under his breath. He had hoped his jacket would cover the mark on his shoulder, and maybe it had, but there was no missing the long scratches on his thigh with how short his shorts were. He turned toward the shadow looming in the kitchen, which was only separated from the living room by a counter. Angel put on a grin on his own face.

"Good mornin', babe!" Angel said cheerfully.

"Yes. Good indeed." Alastor said dryly. "So, what species skull is joining the collection today?" He asked, gesturing to the mantle over the fireplace where several skulls of varied shapes and sizes.

"I'm pretty sure these were accidents." Angel assured. While he wasn't well versed on Hell's heirarchy he did know that Stolas was a Prince and if Charlie, a Princess was capable of putting a demon down for good then Stolas might just be capable of the same. 

"Two rules, only _two_. We agreed on them together. Home by two, you managed that one." Alastor gestured to the clock by the door. "And no marks. Now _someone_ has put gashes in your very beautiful leg and I don't like that." Alastor walked around the counter purposefully, coming closer to Angel so that the spider could see the concerned twist in his grin. "So who am I beheading?" 

"I ain't snitchin' just so you can go pick a fight with someone who might actually be able to kill you."

"Oh dat narrows it down! Okay, den. I can take a guessin' game." Alastor clapped, then pulled Angel closer to get a better look at the bite mark. "Dat's a beak fo' sure. Hmm…" Angel rolled his eyes but he let Alastor spin him and pull the leg of his shorts up. "Talons too. So a bird dat _could_ kill me."

"Yeah so I don't want you pickin' a fight." Angel reiterated. "I like havin' you around."

Alastor squinted, then raised a finger. "Firs' guess. Stolas?"

"Mother _fucker._ " Angel groaned. "Don't start shit with him. Please." 

"I'm not stupid, sha." Alastor said, his tone softer. "I s'pose I can let it go jus' dis once." His grin widened, teeth large and sharp and _very_ close to Angel's face.

"Fuck." Angel muttered, wincing in embarrassment when his voice cracked.

Alastor cocked his head, confused. "Y' puffed up."

"Yeah that happens." Angel tried to play it off. "Look, babe. I need a wash." He stepped away, inching closer to the hallway. 

"Right." Alastor nodded and let him go, recognising a need for space. "I'll have breakfast done soon, then." 

"Great!" Angel agreed, perhaps a bit awkwardly as he left to shower and dust off. 

Alastor went back to the kitchen, heart laced with concern. Angel always bathed as soon as he came home but he hadn't ever practically run away like that. Alastor wondered if he had done something. Maybe his aggression toward Angel's clients was too strong and Angel thought Alastor was directing it at him. He resolved to clarify the situation and his intentions as soon as Angel joined him for a meal. 

He'd just got done plating the eggs and sausage when Angel returned, his work clothes swapped for a pair of sweatpants and a shawl. He'd taken care to put the marks out of sight, Alastor noticed as he set two plates on the table and one on the floor for the little pig.

"Don't give them pork. Come on, babe." Angel picked the plate back up. "They're on a diet."

Nuggets let out a disappointed squall.

"It isn't pork, it's doctor." Alastor corrected, taking the plate and putting it back down. "A very lean one. Nugget's diet is in no danger, though why you put a pig on a diet is ridiculous."

"If Fat Nuggets turns into Fatter Nuggets they're gonna have back problems." Angel huffed, but let the pig eat what they were given. He sat down and picked up a fork, but instead of eating right away he just pushed his eggs around for a bit.

"I'm not angry with _you._ " Alastor said after watching Angel not eat for a solid five minutes.

"I know. I ain't mad at you either." Angel put his fork down. "I just know you ain't as invincible as everyone else thinks and I also know that you think you're invincible sometimes too. But you ain't. So no stormin' literal castles for me okay? Not over stupid shit that'll be gone in half a day."

"We agreed on no marks." Alastor repeated his earlier statement, though his tone was calmer now.

"Some jackasses do shit I tell them ain't allowed and you can shred all the little ones you want." Angel explained, blinking back the sting of tears. He didn't want to start crying but his body seemed set on doing what it wanted. "But some of those jackasses can shred you right back and I don't wanna be the reason you get put down and don't get back up." 

"Oh, sha." Alastor left his seat to come around the table, taking two of Angel's hands in his and kneeling. "I ain't gon' take on nothin' I can't handle. Y' stuck with me fo' a while, yet. A'ready said I'd let it go."

"I know you did but then I started _thinkin'_ and my head's always fuckin' stupid when I'm clean..." Angel smiled, wiping his eyes with a free hand and groaning in frustration at himself. "Uuugh, this isn't even the shit I wanted to ask you. Fuckin' scatterbrain…"

"What'd y' wannu ask me?" Alastor said, letiing Angel pull him up for a hug.

"I'll ask later." Angel dismissed. "Mood's wrong now."

"Oh. A'right." Alastor nodded, though his natural curiosity meant he couldn't leave it alone for long. "Is it related to you fluffing up earlier?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

Aware that the puffing up was Angel's body's way of blushing, he had some idea of the nature of the question. "Is it something sexual?"

"Maybe? Fuck, I don't know." Angel shrugged, finally starting to eat his breakfast. "I think I'd put it more toward the sensual side of shit."

Alastor hummed, going back to his own seat to eat as well. Sensual was usually alright between them so long as Alastor was in the right mood to let himself be touched. He was more receptive to Angel touching him than anyone else already. Whatever it was, it would probably be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finally asks Alastor about his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fuckin dorks...

"Can I brush your teeth?" Angel asked bluntly when he couldn't fucking take it anymore.

Angel had run the scenario in his head a few times. He expected a flat no, a curious and confused yes, and even shock or disgust. He expected to be asked why, which he planned to answer just as bluntly because if anything was unsexy it was the awkwardness that came with unclear intentions. Of all possible responses he'd anticipated, he hadn't expected Alastor to get self conscious, hiding his toothy grin by closing his mouth in a more subdued smile.

"I brush them daily…" Alastor denied quietly, not opening his mouth as much as he usually did when he spoke. "Coffee and blood both stain. I can't help that they're a bit yellow."

"Oh my fucking god, no. Babe…" Angel groaned. "I'm not dissing you. I love your chompers." 

"Then why--?"

"Cuz I need an excuse to put my hands in your mouth and I took advice from some royal idiot." Angel huffed. 

Alastor was quiet aside from a quiet record scratch which Angel snorted at. His eyes were wide and his ears were just a fraction higher than usual. Alert. Uncomfortable.

"Forget about it. Nevermind." Angel shrugged, deciding to drop it. 

"Is that what you wanted to ask me the other morning? To brush my teeth?" Alastor asked, picking it up just as fast. 

"Or touch them at all. Yeah." Angel admitted. "It's stupid."

"It's strange." Alastor corrected. "But I suppose so are we." 

"Yeah, we're a couple of fuckin' weirdos." Angel agreed. "I like your teeth and you been stickin' pins in the couch for the past two and a half hours." Angel gestured to the couch that Alastor was perched on the arm of. Two thirds of it had been covered in red sewing pins arranged in tight, orderly rows. "The fuck is this anyway?"

"It's a spell. I'm making a map." Alastor explained as if that was supposed to explain everything.

Angel squinted at the pins. It could pass for a grid but he wouldn't call it a map. "What d'you need a map for?"

"I lost my chicken foot."

Angel nodded. "Okay…"

"Wherever it is, the pin corresponding to its location will change color."

"That's… actually kinda cool." Angel came closer, taking a second look at the rows and rows of pins. "While you're at it, could you find my member card for Tally Hoe's?"

"In the basket over the laundry machines. Lucky it's plastic, you forgot to empty your pockets and washed it with your longcoat." Alastor snickered. "Funny you left the mafia since you keep money laundering! Aha!" He pulled one of the pins out of the could, the red head of it having turned black. He jumped up and left the room, heading purposely to the basement, calling out as he went. "I left it in the doll drawer!"

"You didn't check there first?" Angel laughed, following him down. 

"Why would I check a doll drawer for a chicken foot?" Alastor scoffed.

"I don't know how you organize your creepy magic shit!" Angel protested. "You said not to fuck with any of it." 

"Cuz ain't none worse den a untrained white boy foolin' wi' voodoo." Alastor scolded playfully, pulling the foot out of the drawer. He put it on top of the main recording radio. "There!"

The grin was back full blast, and Alastor had put himself right in front of the chair he usually strapped victims to. Angel raised a brow, and Alastor's grin only widened. The deer was _baiting_ him, Angel realised fairly quickly. It was working.

"I see what you're doin'." Angel smirked. "But you know I ain't doin' shit without a verbal go ahead."

"There are dental tools in with the surgical ones." 

"Are they _clean_?"

"Of course! I'm only _partly_ animal." Alastor assured. "Are your hands clean?" He challenged.

Angel frowned, cursing as he went to go wash his hands as quickly as possible. When he got back to the basement Alastor had set up a worktray near the chair, having separated out what was directly relevant to teeth as well as a simple but clearly new toothbrush he must have summoned from somewhere. Alastor was sitting now, fiddling with one of the straps on the arm of the chair.

"It's quite the novelty to be the one in the chair for a change!" Alastor mused.

"It ain't like I'm gonna hurt you." Angel snickered. "Mind if I sit on you?"

"So long as you don't start humping me." Alastor conceded. 

"Fair." Angel agreed, pulling himself into the chair to straddle Alastor's lap.

Neither of them missed Angel's fur standing on end, and Alastor decided on a whim to kiss his cheek just under the eyespots. Angel chuckled and very lightly traced the edge of Alastor's smile with his fingertips. This close, the Radio Demon's teeth looked only slightly less like a beartrap than they did from a safe distance. Still, the comparison felt justified.

"You ain't gonna bite my fingers off if I put them in your mouth, right?" Angel checked, pulling his hand away somewhat.

"They'd grow back eventually." Alastor joked, but shook his head. "You know I wouldn't hurt _you._ "

"I know." Angel reached forward and Alastor opened his mouth, only to snap his jaws shut with an audible click when Angel got close. Angel yelped, jerking back hard enough to nearly fall out of the chair. "Fuck off!" Angel said through laughter. 

"Couldn't help m'self." Alastor shrugged, holding back his own laugh. 

They both took a moment to compose themselves, a few aftershocks of giggles halting any attempts to resume for a fair few minutes. Mostly because the faces they were making trying not to laugh were weird and they kept looking at each other. Finally they calmed down, and Angel got to indulge his curiosity finally. 

He started by feeling where the large teeth met the gums, feeling along that line on Alastor's top row of what would have been incisors on an unwarped human, but were canines in Alastor's mouth. Most demons had more sharp teeth than humans did, but Alastor's were especially sharp. He nudged the teeth apart to feel the backs of them, interested in how they curved. Even his molars were sharp, Angel noticed when his fingers got far enough back to feel them. 

Alastor grimaced and pulled away after a moment.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm _drooling._ " Alastor muttered. "It's disgusting." 

"I don't mind." Angel assured. 

Alastor's lip twitched. Clearly he minded, but he wasn't put off enough to stop Angel from continuing so long as he had opportunities to close his mouth to swallow when he needed. There was also the fact that Angel's extra hands had started to play with his ears which was a pleasant trade. Alastor's own hands had left the arms of the chair, finding Angel's waist and eventually moving on to pet the spider's sides. It made Angel's earlier agreement to not grind against his husband a little hard to keep, but he managed to behave. 

"Thanks for lettin' me play in your mouth." Angel said a bit awkwardly when he withdrew, having sated the odd contact-craving for the time being.

Alastor rolled his eyes and kissed Angel properly this time.


End file.
